A standard inner tube has long been used as a water recreational vehicle. It has been adapted in many ways to provide increased recreational uses. Control of the tube and its many adaptations has long been a problem. Maneuverability of a tubular vehicle has also been somewhat limited and a further problem. Also, in the adaptations of the standard inner tube when a person is seated above the level of the inner tube, the stability and ballast of the tube has often been of concern. Overall safety is a primary concern of every aquatic vehicle.